Opposites Attract
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: SasuOC.Hoshimoto Natsuko, Uchiha Sasuke.They act so different,but their pasts are so alike.Sasuke's brother and Natsuko's cousin like each other.Sasuke and Natsuko have the same feelings for each other. Is it a family effect,or is it that opposite attract
1. Enter Natsuko!

Read and review! A good 800 words!

**Disclaimed**

**(One) Opposites Attract: Enter Natsuko!**

_---(Overview Info)_  
  
Name (last, first): _Hoshimoto Natsuko (Hoshi means star, Natsu means Summer, means mainly Summer Star)  
_  
Nicknames:  
_Natsu(-chan) (Naruto calls you that)  
Su (Ino call you that, prounouced "Sue")  
Ko (Sakura calls you that)  
Suko (Pronouced "Sue-ko")  
Nat (Sasuke calls you that, a nat is a bug, pesty one too. He pronouces it "N-at")_

Age: _13_

Looks:_ Brownish-red hair, kinda bushy, er, big, usually grows fast, but is mainly at shoulder length. Turtoise eyes. Between Naruto's and Sakura's height. Always wears a ribbon in hair_.

Hobbies:_ Drawing, training, talking to friends._

Likes: _Training, annoying-people-for-no-reason, hanging out with Naruto, sometimes, Sakura and Ino. Beating Sasuke_.

Dislikes:_ Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke (sometimes), bitter things (food and people), and being told that she is 'weak', and being compared to Leiko, her cousin  
_  
Dream: _To surpass her cousin, Leiko, who killed off her clan and half of the Hoshimoto's sister clan: The Motoshi's.  
_  
(Still) Bonds:_ Sensei, Sandaime-Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, (Somewhat) Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, mainly everyone_.

(Broken) Bonds_: Sandaime-Hokage (He died), Sasuke (he leaves), Leiko, and most of the Motoshi's.  
_  
Kekkei Genkai:

**Dark Kai** (Kai means release, or releasing)

_A dark type, all power or chakra is released, like when Naruto goes kyuubi. More will be learnt about it later in story. Only 15 of the Hoshimoto females get it and she is one of two females in the past 200 years._

Clan:

**Hoshimoto**

Hoshi means 'star', but the Hoshimoto's are so dark. They say that the Hoshimoto and Motoshi should have each other's Kekkei Genkai, since, the Motoshi's Kekkei Genkai is the Mitsu's Hold, Mitsu meaning 'light'. Stars shine bright, but not the Hoshimoto's.

_---(End Overview Info)_

I was on my way to the Academy, and I saw the Hokage monument painted.

_'Uzumaki Naruto-baka, you did it, didn't you?'_ I thought, lazily, as I continued walking.

I released a sigh.

"Natsuko, late again?" Iruka asked, as I muttered a "hai".

I sat down, only to stand up again.

Iruka sighed. "Because of Naruto we will be reviewing the transform jutsu."

"Nani?!" the kids sighed, and groaned.

Iruka called Sakura up.

"Transform!"

"Good." Iruka said. "Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke did the jutsu without saying a word, or making the handsign.

"Excellent, Hoshimoto Natsuko."

"Whatever." I said, doing the same as Sasuke.

"Good, Uzumaki Naruto."

"TRANSFORM!" he called, as he turned in a naked girl, with smoke hiding her, ahem, areas.

Iruka got a HUGE nosebleed, and I started to snicker.

_'Why must all guys in Konoha be perverts?'_ I thought.

"I call that my Sexy Jutsu!" he said, blowing a heart to Iruka.

"NARUTO! STOP SUCH CHILDISH PRANKS! YOU'RE STAYING AFTER TO CLEAN THE MONUMENTS!" Iruka yelled, stuffing tissues into his nose. "Tomorrow is the graduation test! Study! DISMISSED!"

"Hey Uzumaki." I said.

"Wh-what, Natsuko?" he said.

"I thought your jutsu was pretty funny." I said, putting a hand on my chin. "Well, see ya around, Uzumaki."

I turned around, and started to walk.

"Ari...Arigatou, Natsu-chan!" he said. "And its Naruto, not Uzumaki!"

I waved without turning around.

"NARUTO! FOLLOW ME!" I heard Iruka calling to the blonde. "Get the water and start cleaning!"

Soon later, I went to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

_'What? Natsuko?'_ Ino thought, as I entered the roses section. "Su?"

"Yeah, what, _No_?" I said.

She looked away. I haven't called her "No" in a long time.

"Are we...Why are you here?" she said.

"I'm always here, remember, _them_?"

"Right, the usual?"

"No," I held up an assortment of roses, many colors too. "How much?"

She sighed. "Twenty dollars."

I handed her the money. "Ja ne...Ino."

"Yeah, seeya too, Natsuko." she waved, as her mother came into the room and smiled.

"Best friends, die hard, right Ino, honey?"

"Yeah, kaa-san, yeah..."

I smiled, as I heard that.

_'Its really true too...'_ I thought, caressing the flowers.

_---(At The Graveyard)_

The stones read:

**_Rest In Peace, Hoshimoto Clan, may you be avenged_**

I tried to cry, but I couldn't anyways.

I sworn I wouldn't. Not for _anyone or anything_.

I layed the flowers, and mumbled a "rest in peace" and got up.

It was dark, just like me. My life. My Kekkei Genkai. My heart.

I got up, and saw Sasuke.

_'Uchiha?'_

He was looking at a grave too. The Uchiha clan's.

_'U...chi...ha? Clan? Massacure?'_

_---(Sasuke's POV)_

_'Hoshimoto? Clan?'_

I saw Natsuko get up, and glance at me. Our eyes met for a second, which felt a hour.

She left.

_'Her clan was massacured too?'_ I sighed. _'I can't worry about her. She and everyone else can take care of their selves.'_

_---(End Chapter One)_

Ok, review please! I'm posting this story from the one I have on Quizilla!

**Jade-Sama**


	2. Genin

Read and review! BWAHAHAHAH!!! 1000 words, person!

**Disclaimed**

**(Two) Opposites Attract: Genin**

_---(Story Start, Natsuko's POV)_

I was walking to the Academy late...Again...By two hours.

_'I'm so gonna pass!'_

"Natsuko, you're late again!" Iruka yelled. "Even on Graduation day!"

"Gomen, sensei." I murmured.

"Yes, yes. Make three clones of yourself."

I noticed Mizuki was also there.

"Clone jutsu." I said lazily, as the room filled with the clones. "Uh, are my points deducted?"

"No, you pass with flying colors!" Iruka said, as Mizuki handed me my headband.

"Thanks." I muttered, gripping the headband and staring intently at it.

I walked out of the Academy. All the kids with their parents.

_'Parents...Pft.'_

They looked happy.

I saw Shikamaru and waved. He looked bored as usual, when his parents gave him over-praise.

I was alone, without anyone. So was Sasuke and Naruto.

I saw that Naruto had no headband, and was on the swing, looking sad. He wasn't wearing his googles either.

_'He didn't pass...'_

I walked over to him, hesitantly, and he got up as he saw Mizuki. He left.

Sighing, I head home. To the Hoshimoto compound, I saw Sasuke.

_'Uchiha? What's he doing here?'_

"Dude, Uchiha. Are you stalking me?" I asked, as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, baka." he spat and walked into the gate across from the Hoshimoto compund. "I'm going home."

I shrugged and walked into the main house.

I tried my headband on, and looked in the mirror.

You'd think you'd see my reflection, but it was Leiko's.

I growled and put the headband on the dresser and flopped onto the bed.

_'Damn you...Leiko...'_

_---(Dream)_

I ran to the living room. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Auntie! Uncle!"

No one replied. Just silence.

The stench of blood everywhere.

"Leiko-onee!" I yelled. "HELP!"

Someone in the shadows.

"Natsuko." a voice, oh so familar.

Leiko's.

"Na-nani? Whats going on? Who...Did this?!" I yelled.

"Me. I'm sick and tired of being treated like nothing! We have the Dark Kai. Yet, they, the males, treat us like dirt! This works. They never appreciate us. Do you, me?" she said.

"Of course I treat you well! You're like a sister!" I screamed.

"Yes, gomenasai. I'm leaving." she disappeared and punched me in the gut.

She left, I was only nine.

The next day, I cut off from Sakura and Ino. And I also heard the Uchiha clan was massacured by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

Leiko liked, no, still likes Itachi, maybe thats why she left, and left the clan broken. For love.

_---(End Dream, The Next Day)_

I got up and did my normal routine. I headed to the Academy, thinking I was 'late'.

"Na-Naruto?!" I yelled, pointing at him.

He looked at me. "Hey, Natsu-chan!"

"You...PASSED?!"

"Yep! Iruka-sensei gave me another chance!"

"Cool."

We walked into the room and sat down next to each other.

I saw Sakura and Ino run inside and yell, "GOAL!!!"

"H-Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered.

_'Still has a crush on her, I see.'_

"Move it!" she yelled to Naruto, and then put on her sweet voice. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?"

OH NO!! FANGIRL ANGER AURA, FANGIRL ANGER AURA!

"I WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!!!" they cried.

The fangirls keep on arguing until Naruto gets on the desk in front of Sasuke's face.

"What's so special about him?" Naruto said.

"Hn."

Naruto and Sasuke lightning glare until the guy in front of them bump into Naruto and make Naruto fall and he and Sasuke kiss. They pull apart and see you laughing your butt off.

"WHA!? NATSU-CHAN, ITS NOT FUNNY! ITS DISGUSTING!!!" Naruto yelled.

I wiped the laugh tears from my eyes.

"NO, ITS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, as they sighed in relief. I started laughing again. "ITS HILARIOUS!!!"

Sasuke glares at me and the Sasuke fangirls glare at Naruto and look like they're gonna kill them.

"W-what? That _was_ funny." I said.

Naruto grimaced. "I smell bloodlust..."

"It was an accident, girls." I said, getting in front of Naruto.

"Back off Natsuko." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto, look what you did." I mumbled, pulling Naruto to a desk and sitting down.

Iruka walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Today you are all genins and will be put in groups of three, but one team will have four."

Fangirls - _'I hope I'm with Sasuke-kun!'_

Sasuke - _'A team will just slow me down.'_

Naruto - _'I hope I'll be with Sakura-chan, Aya-chan, or Natsu-chan!'_

Me - _'Just pick the teams and let me go home. I need a nap.'_

While I was dozing off, Iruka already annouced 5 teams.

"Team Six: Motoshi Amaya." I grinned. Amaya was a good friend of mine. "Shimiwa Kyo." Amaya frowned. Kyo was a 'cute' boy and had some fangirls. "Mimito Ayame." a bigger frown. Ayame is a Kyo fangirl, dammir.

Amaya glanced at me.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Sakura slumped and Naruto 'hoorayed'. "Ahem! Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura did opposite things. "And Hoshimoto Natsuko."

I wasn't listening.

"Hey, Ino, Shika. Which team am I on?" I asked.

"The table you sitting at." they pointed.

I looked.

_'Great, Naruto, Sakura, and Uchiha. Just great.'_ I thought and dozed off some more.

"Team Eight: Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino."

"Heh, Ino." I said. "You'll get a good team. Even if you _do_ hate them."

"Team Ten: Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And Akimichi Chouji."

Ino slumped. "...No..!"

"Lunch dimissal!"

I sat on a tree branch, ate a rice ball, and yawned.

"Well, it won't hurt if I take a little nap." I muttered, closing my eyes.

I yawned once more, and napped, not knowing what happens to my dear teammates.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

Well, well. Another lengthy one.

Next time:  
_(Three) Opposites Attract: Kakashi-sensei and Introductions!_

**Jade-Sama**


End file.
